


What is Dead may Never Die

by JedRoyale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Theon, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedRoyale/pseuds/JedRoyale
Summary: But now he believed. Now he knew. He had not died, he had doubted. In himself, in who he was and what his role was. But doubt was now passed.





	What is Dead may Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for GoT. I've rooted for Theon throughout and he needs this happiness.
> 
> Be gentle?

Dawn was rising over the horizon. Slowly turning the sky from deepest navy towards light blue and the sea from a black mass to the clear colour Theon Greyjoy loved. The first night since they had set off from Dragonstone had passed, and the small group of men who had vowed to join him on this mission were starting to awaken. Theon had barely slept, though not out of any of the reasons from the last months. Nightmares, anxiety or the fear that if he slept, he would wake in some new danger. He had been planning, thinking of the best way to outsmart his uncle Euron and save his sister.

It felt as if he had been reborn, washed in salt water and returned a new man. 'What is dead may never die' was a phrase he had grown up knowing, though in the time that had passed he had begun to doubt the words. He had thought some part of him had been lost during his transformation into Reek. He had been tortured physically and mentally, turned into something like a beast. A pet at his master's table. The thought sickened him.

But now he believed. Now he knew. He had not died, he had doubted. In himself, in who he was and what his role was. But doubt was now passed. During the fight on the beach, every time he had been knocked down, a piece of Reek had been left behind when he rose again. Reek would always be there, a reminder of Ramsay Bolton, but he was no more than a whispered memory, an object sunk beneath the waves. He would no longer come to the surface again, Theon was sure of that.

He was Theon Greyjoy. Last son of Balon Greyjoy, and son by bond to Ned Stark. He was Greyjoy by blood, Stark by teaching. And while he had betrayed the patriarch and the vow he had made his oldest son, he had made a new vow to himself in the middle of the night, when the men around him were sleeping. He would lead the Ironborn men who had followed him, but he would do it with Stark mantras and Yara's wishes. No innocents would be slaughtered in the name of their cause, no women taken. They would sail, find his uncle, end him, and return Yara to her rightful place. And Theon would stand by her this time, ensure that she could rule. He was done making mistakes and taking the cowards path. It was time to take the path of a Greyjoy.

What was dead may never die, but grow harder and stronger. He was proof of that. And he would not let the bastards holding Yara have her a second longer than he could help.


End file.
